


I didn't Expect It To Be You

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: One day in the quiet of the college library Courf receives something, or rather someone completely unexpected.





	

Courfeyrac sat in the library on a typical Saturday night before his last few finals. He was stressed beyond belief and didn't need anymore distractions for the day. 

His best friends all left earlier last week having finished their finals in advanced. This of course made him bitter but he decided to take the time free of Marius and the other two to actually get stuff done. 

Courf went to get a pencil from his backpack when something odd caught his attention. He was pretty sure this was straight out of Harry Potter and that it couldn't possibly be happening. 

Written in black ink on his arm was the sentence "OH MY GOD HOT GUY WHAT SHOUL-" and suddenly he heard a loud bang behind him.

Courf turned around to see a young man on his belly, struggling to get up. He had tripped on his own two feet as he tried to sneak up on Courf. On the same spot on his arm were the words Courf had been thinking when he saw the young man on the ground. 

"Who the fu- oh." 

The young man got up and brushed himself off. 

"Well now that we have properly discovered each other... I'm Combferre." The young man smiled widely. It made Courf's heart skip a beat which he didn't expect in the slightest. 

The man had messy sandy colored hair. His dark eyes shined. 

"I'm Courfeyrac but my friends all call me Courf. What a way to meet, huh?" 

"I had noticed you before. But wasn't sure what to say to you. I'm nervous around you a little even now." Combeferre admitted, sheepishly. 

"It's alright. Don't be nervous my friend. You seem like a nice enough fellow to talk to! Sit! We can get to know each other." 

"Yes, id like that." 

 

The two men smiled to themselves and laughed a little bit. 

It was the start of a beautiful...friendship.


End file.
